


Da Mi Basia Mille

by Fyo (Hotspur)



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Kissing, otp: my true and honorable wife, shameless fluff, the titans don't really matter so you can just read it as a Brutus/Portia story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Fyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither wanted it to begin. They don't want it to end, either. Brutus and Portia, off duty. A one-off from my SNK crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da Mi Basia Mille

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a horrifyingly good mood, so have some Brutus/Portia fluff. I can't stop writing SNKsar stories. Somebody stop me.
> 
> And yes, the title is from Catullus 5.

Brutus and Portia were perched in a tree, looking out over the field that surrounded Ostia. They'd come out into the woods for some 3D device practice. Portia looked forward to the day she could fight again, Brutus loathed the day he'd have to worry about her in battle. He'd fallen in love with her by accident, which he knew was a stupid thing to do. But the name _Brutus_ means stupid. 

"Nice evening," Portia said, breaking the silence. 

"Yeah," Brutus replied. "Awesome sunset." He wrapped an arm around her. He still wasn't used to them being able to be close like this. They only had a few chances, like today. Their best friend, Cassius, hadn't come with them this time. He was acting very strange lately. And you certainly couldn't flirt while on duty. Being in love with your fellow soldier wasn't appreciated. 

Portia leaned into him. She was glad Cassius wasn't here. As much as he was their friend, he often interrupted them. Just a few hours alone with Brutus and she was happy. 

"What will you do when the war's over?" Brutus asked. 

"You mean if and if I survive," Portia said. 

"If any of us survive, it'll be you," Brutus replied.

"I don't know," Portia said. "I don't really know anything other than being a solider."

"Neither do I," Brutus said. He looked at his half-eaten bread and he put it back in his bag. He couldn't eat anymore. Something else had taken over his gut.

"Maybe run a shop?" Portia mused. "I don't know."

"Maybe we'll go back home," Brutus said. "You and Cassius and I. We'll start again."

"Home's probably gone," Portia said, sadly. They'd grown up in a town between the outer wall Maria and the middle wall Rose, and the titans had destroyed Maria. Brutus knew she was right.

"Then we'll make our own home," Brutus said. He kissed her cheek and then leaned his forehead there. 

"You and I?" Portia asked, moving to face him better. 

"And anyone else," he said, although he certainly meant them. 

"We've been at Ostia for so long, it's like it's my home now," Portia said. 

"Same here," Brutus agreed. He took her hands and kissed them. They were kind of delicate looking and small, like her, but they were strong from years of 3D device maneuvering and combat. 

"Oh you flirt," she laughed. 

"You know I can't flirt," he said, seriously. "I go all or nothing." He leaned in and kissed her, laying a hand on the back of her shoulders and the other on her thigh. He felt her relax and shift closer to him, their devices clanking together. She kissed him back, her thumb stroking his cheek. When they finally broke apart, Brutus lay his forehead on hers. 

"Please," he whispered. "Stay with me." 

"I'm not going anywhere," she replied, lacing their fingers together. 

"No," Brutus said. "Don't ever leave me. Please, always stay with me." 

Portia's eyes nearly filled with tears. She understood. He was just as afraid as she was. He was afraid that she would die, and she nearly had once before already. She was afraid he would be the one to die, but she never let on to that. She really shouldn't have fallen in love with him that day when he was stuck upside-down in the training gear. He'd looked like a kicked puppy, but she hadn't felt sorry for him. She helped him out and things went downhill from there. 

They shared several more lingering kisses, Brutus once grabbing the branch for support. Portia leaned her head on his shoulder, and he could smell the tree's scent in her hair. She was so pretty, and the way the dappled light that was split by the trees fell on her skin and brightened the tan of her jacket... no one was as lucky as he was in this moment. Brutus wanted the kisses to never end.

"I'll always stay with you," she promised. "I'm never going to leave you. Even when I die, I'll do it for you."

"I'll keep you safe," Brutus said. "I love you, Portia."

"Someone's got to keep you out of trouble," she said. Then with much more gravity, and even more love, she added "I love you, you big Brute."

"To the end of time?" Brutus asked, not quite sure why he said that. It fit somehow. 

"To the end of time," Portia agreed. She then kissed him again, so gently and sweetly he could cry. 

"I wanted us to get married when the war ends," Brutus said finally.

"Funny," Portia said. "That's what I want too."


End file.
